Blame it on London
by melinda08
Summary: Set in Fran's Gotta Have It. When in London Max allows himself to say the L word- and he doesn't take it back.  What if Niles didn't have his heart attack and Fran and Max allowed themselves to get carried away?


London was breathtaking. Fran had never experienced anything like it in all of her life. She had never carried a passport before until Mr. Sheffield insisted she get one. And boy was she glad she got one. Going to London was the most impulsive act of her life, save for applying to be Mr. Sheffield's nanny, and look how well that had worked out for her. And now here she was, seeing the sights, holding hands with Mr. Sheffield in one of the most romantic cities in the world. Who would have thought she would have made it this far in her life? Not her, and especially not her Ma? She would die when she would hear all about this.

"Sweetheart, are you having a good time?" Max asked as they sat at a café.

"Oh Mr. Sheffield, I'm having a marvelous time. You don't know how much spending time with you means to me. I love the kids-they mean the world to me- but to have time with you all to myself is like a dream come true," Fran exclaimed as she ate a bite of her salad.

"I'm glad you're happy. Because you make me happy. You don't know what having you in my life means to me. You've brought so much color into my world again, into the children's. We all laugh again, we all love again…" he stopped, realizing what he had said.

"Mr. Sheffield… did you just say what I think you said?"

Max looked at her and saw how hopeful she was and knew that he couldn't break her heart a second time. Maybe it was London, maybe it was having time to themselves but for heaven's sake he loved her and it was about time he told her so. "Yes my darling Fran. I love you and and it's about time you knew it. I don't care who knows it. I love my nanny!"

The café grew quiet and he was met with a roomful of stares. Fran laughed as she had never before. "Oh Mr. Sheffield I love you too. I have always loved you. I took one look at you and knew that you were the only one for me. I knew you were worth waiting for. You don't know how happy you've made me."

"Are you happy my love?"

"Yes Mr…. Max." Fran was so happy, in fact, that her eyes were welling up with tears.

"I hate that you're crying but I love that you are such a passionate woman. I love all of your emotions and that you wear your heart on your sleeve. I hate that you get your heart stomped on time and time again and I intend for that to never happen again. I love your tenacity, your vibrancy, you naivety. I could go on all night listing all of the things I love about you," Max smiled at her.

"Well I ain't stopping you," Fran deadpanned.

"Well it's getting late and we really must be going. It's almost time for the Celine Dion show," he reminded her.

"Do we have to go?"

"Darling that's the reason we're here."

"Oh yeah. That's right."

After the concert and back at the hotel they could barely keep their hands off each other. Max leaned in against her and she knew she would be giving herself to her completely, without stopping to think of the consequences. Let the chips fall where they might. They had London and they had each other, and that was all Fran needed to know.

Max gently pushed Fran down on the bed, where he pressed against her body while showering her with kisses along her lips, face, neck and shoulders, hungry to by as close to her as possible. Every move he made drove her wild with desire, and she felt herself getting incredibly turned on. Fran kicked off her shoes and ran her long legs along the lengths of his, gently teasing him with her touch. She decided that a little show was in order, so she turned around and stood up. Slowly she removed her jacket, and Max's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. Her skirt came off next, slowly. Her shirt was the next to go, leaving her in her red lacy matching brassiere and panty set. She smiled at him and asked if he liked what he saw, but she could see from his reaction the answer that she was looking for.

She started to remove her undergarments but Max stood up and removed her bra and ran his hands along her breasts, gently caressing them softly and marveling in the sight of her. Kissing her softly, Fran cried out in pleasure. It had been so long since anyone had made her feel this good. Next he removed her panties, and then he felt her excitement. She was ready for him and he knew it.

Max quickly got undressed and then he laid her on the bed and entered her, moving in soft motions at first until they joined in unison movements that pleased them both. She came first, followed by him, until they both collapsed by each other. This encounter was followed by several more that night, and with many more nights to follow.

Fran liked to blame it on London, but things had definitely changed for the better. Max had made a commitment and the most important thing was that he didn't take it back. She had stood by him through good times back and in the end it had finally paid off. Who said a girl from Flushing couldn't have it all?

The end


End file.
